


I promised!

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [7]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen, NATO summit, Tom wants to go back home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Tom is in Paris, the NATO summit is going longer than he had planned and he’s going to miss Penny’s dance recital.





	I promised!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by: marinad3lrey

Looking at his watch again he couldn’t believe what was happening, this wasn’t possible! The Turkish president is going to veto every single motion by the US he isn’t sure if this is payback for what he did the last time they met but he’s getting on everyone’s nerves. The French president is rubbing her forehead, Greek P.M. is fidgeting in his seat starring at his watch every second minute, British P.M. looked at him with a look of despair in her eyes and the German chancellor looks ready to scream. He leans back to Cornelius “Hey I need to take a leak” he whispers, Cornelius looks at him sympathetically and nodes, Tom gets up and leaves the room letting Cornelius to take his seat. He let a deep breath of relief as soon as the door closed behind him. Mike was standing there; he has a sympathetic smile on his face “You heard?” Tom asks, Mike just nodes there’s no need to say anything after all.

Tom walked to the closest bathroom and locked the door behind him. Taking out his phone he found himself starring at the smiling faces of his wife and kids. He had still time to get back to D.C. in time for Penny’s recital if he left in the next three hours but something tells him that he’s not going to make it. Looking at his phone he’s thinking about calling them, maybe… he knew he had to break his promise to Penny that he’ll be there in time he honestly doesn’t know what to say now. Taking a couple deep breaths he moves to the sink and looks at his face on the mirror, he was tired, almost too tired. This was the last place he wanted to be, he wanted to be in D.C. with his family and he should be, this summit was supposed to finish three hours ago but here he is, still in Paris.

He threw some water on his face and used the paper towel to wipe any excess water off before unlocking the door and walking out, Mike was still standing there. “I’m gonna be back on the plane in three hours or help me God!” he told him, Mike smiled “Of course sir.”

He walked back in the room and thanked Cornelius who went back to his seat. “So the President of the United States decided to grace us with his presence once more!” President Turan said, an audible groan came from everyone in the room. Tom felt at the end of his rope here.

“If the President of Turkey would stop stonewalling us for three hours I might not have had to take a leak.” He said and sat down. He saw President Massett biting her lower lip to try and stop the laughter; PM Mahajan masked it with a cough while Cornelius was snickering behind him.

“I think it’s time we take action Mr. President” President Massett told him, the half smile on her lips was all Tom needed. “The united states would like to put forward a motion to sensor the president of Turkey.” He says.

“France seconds the motion.”

“Britain too.” Tom looks around the table smugly Turan looked as if he was going to explode.

“Let’s vote shall we?”

* * *

 

They wrapped the rest of the meeting pretty fast and after Tom thanked the French president about six times, promising that there will be a state visit to France as soon as possible he left as fast as he could for D.C. looking anxious at his watch.

“We’ll make it!” Cornelius tried to reassure him. It didn’t do much.

* * *

 

Alex kept looking at the door, Penny was nervous she didn’t want to go backstage until Tom was there but it was ten minutes to the start of the show and everyone was there but Tom. She knows it’s not his fault, she watched TV President Turan was stonewalling the entire day. She takes her seat, her mother next to her looks at her with a sympathetic smile. How funny Tom’s staff, those not with him, and his cabinet were there but he wasn’t. She looks at her watch it’s five minutes to the start of the show and she gave up all hope for Tom to be there. She’ll have to tape the entire show for him. As she was getting out her camera she heard a rumor from the back of the room she couldn’t believe what she saw, Tom was running to the front of the room, his tie undone and slightly out of breath.

“You made it!” she said hugging him.

“I promised didn’t I?”

* * *

 

Penny almost jumped off the stage when the recital finished, she didn’t bother much she just left as soon as she could hugging her dad.

“You made it!” she said, her voice betraying her surprise.

“I promised didn’t I little pea?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tom made it to the recital! Tell me what you think please!


End file.
